1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, a semiconductor system, and a method for operating a semiconductor device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A System-on-Chip (SOC) may include one or more intellectual property blocks (IP blocks), a clock management unit (CMU), and a power management unit (PMU). The clock management unit provides a clock signal to one or more of the IP blocks. Further, the clock management unit stops providing the clock signal to the IP block that is not executing, thereby making it possible to reduce the unnecessary waste of resources in a system employing the SoC.